


An Unreal World

by FoxRafer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/chromaticvision/"><b>Chromatic Vision</b></a>. Spoilers for "Last of the Time Lords" (and maybe "The Sound of Drums").</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unreal World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Chromatic Vision**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/chromaticvision/). Spoilers for "Last of the Time Lords" (and maybe "The Sound of Drums").

Today a razed city littered her steps, fields wiped clean of beauty. Even the weather seemed changed, a constant aspect of cold clinging to the air. Martha buttoned her jacket as she picked her way across the barren landscape. At least she was under the sky again. Underground passages worried her, the concern of finding the exit sealed and the way she entered already barred, no longer free to pass. Sometimes she needed to imagine she was on another planet in a distant star system. It helped her move forward, day after day, through the unreality of this new reality.


End file.
